


You Take My Self Control

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drooling, Drug Use, Face Slapping, M/M, Power Play, Somnophilia, drug resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: When Kaz asked him to train him for drug resistance, Ocelot though he was kidding. Indulged him mostly out of curiosity, for a laugh. But it had turned out Kaz - normally a lightweight with alcohol - could handle his drugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadsins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadsins/gifts).



> written for the prompt: "Kaz requests help with tranq drug resistance training, Ocelot obliges out of curiosity. eventually they have some fucked up drugged sex."

“You holding up all right?”

Kaz, cross legged on the bed, raises his head. His hair hangs limply over his sweaty face. The aviators are abandoned on the bedside table and his pupils are so blown they’re visible even through the pearly sheen over his irises. “I’m fine,” he slurs. 

Ocelot slowly reaches for him, measuring the extreme delay in his reaction. Tips his chin up. Kaz’s lips are shiny and parted, his breath whistling through his teeth. “You sure?”

“I can take it.”

Ocelot sticks his thumb in his mouth. His gloves are long gone, along with his boots and most of Kaz’s clothes aside from his undershirt and sweatpants, lost to the humid heat of his locked up quarters after two straight days of drug training. “Bite down.”

Kaz does. It’s weak. 

“Harder.”

Kaz gurgles a complaint and bites a little harder. Barely enough to leave a mark. Nothing compared to the still healing, deep cuts he left on his other hand where he drew blood with his teeth yesterday. 

But he’s right. He can still take a bit more. 

He takes the washcloth from the bowl of water by the bed, squeezes it, runs it over Kaz’s face. Kaz sighs happily at the touch of lukewarm water on his heated skin. 

When Kaz asked him to train him for drug resistance, Ocelot though he was kidding. Indulged him mostly out of curiosity, for a laugh. But it had turned out Kaz - normally a lightweight with alcohol - could handle his drugs. The previous sessions had ended with him passed out cold on Ocelot’s bed for several hours, but by now he was building an actual resistance to the kind of tranquilizers they supplied Snake with on the field. He was a good, stubborn student.

“Ready for a little prick?” 

“Mm.”

Ocelot rolls the tranq dart in his fingers, brushes it along Kaz’s forearm and up his elbow. They started at the back of the hand and now he has a line of purple bruises up his arm. The last one he stuck in his shoulder. He runs the sharp tip over the jut of his collarbone, and Kaz’s breath hitches. 

“Neck?” he asks.

“Go for it.”

He spins the dart between his fingers, and sticks it at the base of Kaz’s neck. He only keeps it sunken into his flesh for a few seconds before pulling it out and dropping it off the side of the bed. A tiny drop of blood beads on Kaz’s neck. He dabs it with a cotton bud soaked in alcohol. 

It doesn’t even take a minute before Kaz groans, his head lolling forward. 

Ocelot pushes it back up. “Stay with me.”

Kaz blinks sleepily. 

Ocelot slaps him. Not hard, but enough to sting. He startles a little, his eyes struggling to focus, his mouth going slack. 

“Talk to me, Kaz.”

“I’m fine,” he slurs, a trail of drool escaping his lips and dripping on Ocelot’s hand. 

“After me; _kono_...?”

“ _Kono nishin no....sou-souji_ ,” he mumbles, his Kanagawa accent surfacing, thick as molasses, the words rolling off his lips more naturally than they’ll ever do from Ocelot’s.

“Good.”

“ _K-ki ni nobe-ebas-bashhhi_...”

Ocelot smacks his fingers against his cheek. “Enunciate.”

“ _Takeyama, uguisu no....no mori_ ,” he finally says, swallowing laboriously. 

“There’s a good boy.” He presses his thumb to Kaz’s lips, and he mouths it softly, probably not realizing he’s doing it. 

“I miss it, sometimes,” he mumbles. 

“What do you miss? Keep talking.” Usually by this point it’s hard to get anything out of him so this is a new, and interesting, development. 

“Japan,” slurs Kaz, leaning into Ocelot’s hand cupping his cheek. “Yokosuka’s beach, always....always full of soldiers. They gave us candy. C-called us bastards cuz...they didn’t think...think...”

“You’d understand them?”

“Hmm.” He smiles, or at least tries to. “’sides, we were all war brats. Guess they were right.”

He closes his eyes, and Ocelot slaps him again. His eyes blink open. Ocelot squeezes warm water on his head with the washcloth, rivulets trailing down his flushed face. The soft moan that escapes Kaz’s throat is nothing short of sexual. 

“Still feeling good?”

“Warm,” he says quietly, listing to the side to lean against the wall, pressing his cheek to it looking for some relief. “Kinda horny.”

Ocelot laughs. “Yeah, that can happen.”

“Did it happen to you?”

Ocelot uncrosses his legs, stretching them at Kaz’s sides. “Yeah.”

“Mm.”

He reaches for him. Kaz barely reacts. His mouth gives no resistance when he slips his fingers inside. 

“Bite down.”

Kaz runs his tongue around his fingertips instead. 

“Kaz.”

Kaz sucks a little, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth. Ocelot slaps him again. Harder this time, and Kaz hisses, biting down weakly. 

“Good boy,” he purrs. 

Kaz shivers at the praise. His arousal is pretty evident now, nipples peaking through the thin tanktop and pants tented. 

It’s fine. Ocelot has been hard for a while, too. 

He still startles when he feels a soft touch on his ankle, Kaz running the back of his fingers under the hem of his pants, slow and lazy. 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Commander,” he says. 

“Dunno,” mumbles Kaz. “’s it workin’?

“Maybe.”

“Wanna fuck, Ocelot?” asks Kaz, eyes dark and hooded.

Ocelot laughs. “Well if you ask so _nicely_.” 

Kaz tilts his weight forward, trying to get on all fours and approach him seductively. Only he appears to have forgotten he only has one arm, and falls flat on his face. “This ‘s awkward,” he grumbles into the mussed sheets. 

“Get up,” says Ocelot, not moving a muscle to help him. 

Kaz laboriously gets his arm under him, shuffles his ass until he can get some leverage with his foot. Pushes himself to the side, falls over, tries again and finally manages to get himself somewhat reclining. His arm is trembling a little. 

Ocelot shuffles close enough for Kaz’s shoulder to rest on his chest, giving him some support. Kaz lets out a breath of relief and leans his weight on him. Presses his face into his shoulder and uses it as a pivot to push his legs under and around, flopping them over Ocelot’s as he sits upright. Finally, he hangs his arm over Ocelot’s shoulder. “Hello there,” he mumbles, attempting a grin and failing. 

“I should have know you got slutty when high,” he chuckles. 

“It’s a learning ‘xperience for both of us.”

Ocelot leans in, brushing his lips against Kaz’s. “What’s our safeword again?”

“ _Peace_ ,” he hisses, poking his tongue out to lap at his lips. 

Ocelot cups his cock through his pants. Kaz groans, low in his throat. 

“Take off my shirt,” says Ocelot firmly, palming at him. “If you pull off a button, you’ll get spanked.”

“Nasty,” mutters Kaz, hooking his fingers in Ocelot’s collar and tugging. 

It takes him quite a bit to get through all the buttons, eyes struggling to focus and the hand kneading his crotch not helping. His mouth hangs in concentration, a thin line of drool dripping off uncontrolled. 

Finally he pops out the last button and grins triumphantly at him. 

“Very good.” Ocelot shrugs it off. Kaz whines when he takes his hand off his cock to do so. 

Kaz leans in, and licks a sloppy wet stripe along his neck. 

Ocelot pushes him with maybe a little too much force, and Kaz falls back with no resistance. 

“Shirt.”

Kaz clumsily pulls his tanktop up to show his scarred stomach and chest. 

“Good enough. Touch yourself for me.”

Kaz whines in frustration but complies, pulling and shoving at his pants until his cock bounces out, hard and leaking. His hand is loose and unwieldy as he strokes himself, smearing precome on his shaft, breathing shallowly. 

“Don’t go quiet on me. How are you feeling?”

“Hot,” he croaks. “Burning up...”

“In a good or a bad way?”

“Good.” He twists his wrist a little, his eyes rolling back into his head. “Feel so slow. Like honey.”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he hisses, needily. 

“What do you want?” he asks with a smile, slowly pulling his legs back to kneel between Kaz’s parted thighs.

“Blow me?” he whines, biting his bottom lip. 

“Have you earned it, Kaz?”

“Just suck my dick, you bastard,” he growls, as threatening as a newborn kitten. 

Ocelot takes pity on him and leans down, lapping the head of his cock still in his hand. Kaz moans, loudly. Ocelot wetly mouths the tip, his precome salty and slick on on his tongue. 

“I’m sure you’re familiar with whiskey dick, Miller,” he purrs, enjoying the little breathy sounds Kaz makes as vibration runs into his oversensitive cock. 

“Y-yeah?”

“Tranq dick is kinda similar.” He sucks on his foreskin a little. He tastes good, clean and musky. “Only you can get it up, but actually reaching orgasm is gonna be tricky.”

“Nooo,” he whines. 

“I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you.” He sounds genuinely grateful, his hand leaving his cock to clumsily pet Ocelot’s hair.

Ocelot swallows him to the root. 

Kaz screams. 

He _might_ have omitted that his sensitivity is going to be heightened in his state. 

He blows him long and slow for a while, until Kaz is writhing and sobbing, fingers tangled in his hair and pulling. When he looks up tears are trailing down his temples, drool dripping from his lips and beading in his stubble, pooling in the hollow of his throat. 

“Still with me?” he says. 

It takes a long time for Kaz to answer, his focus shifting towards his face at glacier speed. He can almost hear the neurons desperately misfiring, trying to figure out what language _is_. 

“Kinda?” he whispers hoarsely. 

Ocelot slaps him, hard. Spittle goes flying. Kaz attempts a snarl but he’s too loose and slack to manage. His eyes focus a little more. 

“Asshole,” he mutters, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Now that’s more like it,” smiles Ocelot. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I want your cock,” he slurs. 

Ocelot laughs. “Somebody just lost all his inhibitions.”

“God,” groans Kaz, his cock slapping wetly on his stomach as he stutteringly humps the air. “Will you _fuck_ me already.”

Ocelot slaps his side. “On your knees.”

“Nooooo,” he whines.

“Yup. You want to get fucked, you work for it.”

With a put upon, theatrical sigh, Kaz rolls to the side. He hits Ocelot in the chest with his stump, but that’s to be expected. He still smacks his ass when it’s in the air for it, though. Kaz whimpers. He kneels unsteadily, dropping forward on his bent arm, trying to balance his weight. “Happy now?” he says, muffled into the mattress. 

“Very.” Ocelot runs his fingers down his spine, exposed by the soaking wet tanktop riding up, hooks them in the elastic waistband of his pants and sharply rips them down along with his underwear. 

Kaz is dripping precome on the sheets, breathing ragged.

“Man,” coos Ocelot, sucking on his fingers and tracing lazy circles around Kaz’s asshole. “Look how loose you already are.” He plunges a fingertip in, finding no resistance whatsoever. “I don’t even need to lube you up. You’re gonna swallow me whole.”

Kaz whines, pushing against him. 

“ _Words_ , Kazuhira.”

“Please,” he breathes. 

“Please what?”

“Fuck me,” he grunts. “Stick your nasty Russian dick in me, you old _fuck_.”

Ocelot laughs, and smacks Kaz’s ass hard enough for him to yelp in pain. “Such language, Commander. Disgraceful.”

Kaz is still struggling to get his mouth around a comeback when Ocelot shoves both fingers deep, hooks around his prostate and _pulls_. 

“Ohgod,” mumbles Kaz, cock throbbing between his spread legs. “Fuck...”

Ocelot pulls his fingers out, leaning in to drip saliva down Kaz’s crack as he unzips his pants. 

“Keep talking or I stop,” he says, hands clamped on his hips and tip of his cock pushing at him. 

“Don’t you....dare.”

Ocelot slips the head inside. He’s so loose and pliable, like a foul-mouthed doll. 

Kaz mumbles wetly as he takes his sweet time just shallowly stretching him with the tip of his cock. It’s a mixture of English cursing and broken Japanese words, even some Spanish. He smacks his ass when he goes quiet, thrusting deep. Kaz yelps, his arm giving way and his face smushing into the mattress. 

He starts humming tunelessly, that old dumb song he wrote years ago. He’s a terrible singer but it still sounds good like this, cliché words peppered with wet gasps and moans as Ocelot drives hard into him.

He comes with a choked gasp when Ocelot reaches around to touch him, his limit finally reached - a couple of lazy strokes and he’s clenching around him, come seeping through Ocelot’s fingers. 

He also goes limp almost instantly, all sound dying aside from breathing and wet slapping sounds. 

“Kaz?”

No response. He leans over to find him passed out, eyes rolled back and drool pooling under his slack face. He touches his throat and there’s still a pulse, strong and sure. 

“Ah well,” he sighs, adjusting Kaz’s unconscious body to continue thrusting without accidentally suffocating him. 

Fucking him like this shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but there’s something about Kaz’s limp, sweaty body that’s just beautiful, and right now he’s all _his_ and belongs to nobody else, not Snake, not his thirst for revenge, not his pain. 

As much as his body wants to come inside him, he takes pity and pulls out, rolling him on his back to finish on his chest with a whimper Kaz thankfully doesn’t hear. 

He spends quite a long time just playing with Kaz’s unconscious body as he comes down from the high. Strips off his sweaty clothes like a child undressing a doll, rolls him into a comfortable position, wipes all the come and sweat and drool with the washcloth until he’s clean and dry. He runs his fingers in his sweaty hair, pets his soft stubble, kisses his lips. He undresses and lies next to him, smoking, just listening to his peaceful breathing. 

He drapes Kaz’s arm over his chest and pulls a blanket over them both. He slowly dozes off, already smiling at the thought of the horrifying hangover Kaz is going to wake up with tomorrow. It’ll be fun, just like everything about Kaz is. 

Not that he’ll ever catch him admitting it when he’s conscious, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese poem Kaz says is the same Ocelot will mumble if you tranq him in MGSV:
> 
> kono nishin no souji  
> ki ni nobebashi  
> takeyama uguisu no mori
> 
> a naturalistic poem that translates to:
> 
> Cleaning this fish  
> The trees spread out like bridges  
> A bamboo mountain; the nightingale's forest


End file.
